creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
A Walk in the Park
Manhattan, New York City. Die beiden Männer schlendern plaudernd durch den nächtlichen Central Park, als gäbe es nichts Böses auf der Welt. Charlie Stark muss grinsen. In einer Minute wird er sie eines Besseren belehren. Vor allem der hochgewachsene Schönling mit den schwarzen Locken und den teuren Klamotten sieht nach einer lohnenden Beute aus. Dass es sich bei dem unauffälligen, kleineren Mann um einen hochbezahlten Auftragsmörder handelt, ahnt Charlie nicht. Dass es sich bei dem "Schönling" um eine noch viel gefährlichere Kreatur handelt, ebensowenig. Er drückt sich noch etwas tiefer ins Gebüsch und zieht vorsichtig seinen Revolver aus der Jackentasche. »Wie sind Sie eigentlich in diese Branche gekommen, Winter? Sie machen mir nicht gerade den Eindruck eines Ex-Marine oder eines unehrenhaft entlassenen Special Forces Agent. Und für die Mafia arbeiten Sie auch nicht.« - »''Nun, ich bin mehr durch Zufall darauf gestoßen. Wie das Leben so spielt.« - ''»Scheint ein interessantes Leben gewesen zu sein.« '' - »''Eigentlich habe ich hauptsächlich nach einem Beruf mit viel Freizeit und guten Verdienstmöglichkeiten gesucht.« - »Und als der Arbeitsvermittler Ihnen einen Job als Headhunter angeboten hat, haben Sie ihn dann missverstanden.« '' - »''Nicht ganz. Ich habe eine Weile bei einem Bestatter gearbeitet und war fasziniert davon, wie individuell viele Beisetzungen gefeiert wurden. Dabei hat der Verstorbene gar nichts davon. Das ist alles nur eine Inszenierung für die Hinterbliebenen. Und da kam mir die Idee, dass man auch das Sterben selbst etwas persönlicher gestalten könnte. Zumindest in den Fällen, in denen dieses Ableben... sagen wir... vorhersehbar ist.« - »Ich wundere mich, dass Sie damit Erfolg haben konnten. Ist es Ihren Klienten nicht in erster Linie wichtig, die betreffende Person aus den Augen zu verlieren?« '' - »''Ja, es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie viel Wert einige Leute auf eine individuelle Note bei der... Bereinigung ihrer Probleme legen. Es war eine Marktlücke, gewissermaßen.« - »Glück für Sie! - Was haben Sie, Winter? Beunruhigt Sie etwas?« '' - »''Das nicht gerade, aber rechts im Gebüsch lauert jemand.« - »Ich weiß. Ich habe sein einzigartiges Odeur aus Angst und Erregung bereits vor einer Minute wahrgenommen.« - »''Ihnen ist klar, dass solche Aussagen für Ihre Umgebung auf Dauer ungeheuer frustrierend sein können?« - ''»Nehmen Sie es nicht zu tragisch! Ich bin schließlich im Vorteil. Was wissen Sie über unser Empfangskomitee?« '' - »''Ein kleiner Test? Mal sehen! Zirka eins fünfundsiebzig groß, untersetzt, zirka 90 Kilo schwer. Rechtshänder. Und... Oh nein, ein Amateur! Ich' hasse Amateure!« - '' »Was veranlasst Sie zu dieser Vermutung?« - »''Der Bursche hat eine verchromte Stupsnase dabei. Kein Profi nimmt bei Vollmond einen verchromten Revolver mit. Die Reflektion auf dem Lauf hätte man bis Utah erkennen können. Und dann noch eine Stupsnase. Damit trifft er auf zehn Meter keinen Streifenwagen, es sei denn, er wirft sie. - Manchmal frage ich mich, was man den jungen Leuten in der Schule heutzutage eigentlich beibringt.« - ''»Warum gönnen wir uns nicht einen kleinen Spaß und erteilen unserem späten Spaziergänger eine Lektion? Nur, um seine Bildungslücken zu schließen und seinen Horizont etwas zu erweitern.« '' ''- »Warum nicht? Sofern er das Gelernte danach noch weitererzählen kann.« - '' »''Winter, Sie haben ein zu empfindsames Gemüt.« ''- »Und Sie einen zu unempfindlichen Magen! Dabei sollte es Ihnen doch reichen, wenn wir ihm ein wenig Angst machen. Wäre das nicht auch schon ein Genuss für Sie? Als kleiner Mitternachtssnack, gewissermaßen?« - '' ''»STEHENBLEIBEN! BRIEFTASCHEN HER, SONST KNALLT´S! UND KEINEN MUCK...«'' ''- »Warum redet er denn nicht weiter?« -'' '' »Ich habe mir erlaubt, einige seiner Körperfunktionen unter meine Fittiche zu nehmen. Nur zu Ihrer Sicherheit.« '' ''- »Wie aufmerksam von Ihnen! Dankeschön!« -'' '' »Keine Ursache. Wo waren wir stehengeblieben? Ach ja, unsere kleine Lektion! Wollen Sie anfangen?« '' ''- »NeinNein, machen Sie ruhig! Immerhin war es Ihre Idee.« -'' '' »Aber Sie haben ihn zuerst gesehen.« '' - »''Eine Minute, nachdem Sie ihn bereits gewittert hatten.« - ''»Das zählt nicht. Schließlich stehen Ihnen nicht meine Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung. Das wäre unfair.« '' - »''Wie Sie meinen. Eigentlich töte ich ja ungern vor dem Frühstück.« - »Wenn es Ihnen unangenehm ist, kann ich es gerne übernehmen.« '' - »''Das will ich Ihnen nicht zumuten. Ihr Mantel war doch gerade erst in der Reinigung.« - »Mein Freund, es gibt durchaus Methoden, die weniger "spritzig" daherkommen.« '' - ''»Halten Sie sich wegen mir nicht zurück! Ich kenne ja Ihre Leidenschaft für Blut.« - '' ''»Jetzt übertreiben Sie aber. Außerdem, wenn Sie noch nicht gefrühstückt haben...« '' - »''Oh, das hat nichts mit meinem Magen zu tun. Aber ich... nun, sagen wir... bin nicht ich, wenn ich hungrig bin. Ich treffe dann schlecht. Aber ich kann ja etwas näher herangehen.« - »Aber nicht näher als 7 Fuß und 9 ¼ Inches.« '' - »''Sie spielen Dart? Warum haben Sie das nicht früher erzählt? Ich finde, wenn kein Single Malt zur Verfügung steht, ist ein gutes Stout und eine gepflegte Partie Dart eine annehmbare Alternative. Was meinen Sie, schaffe ich zwei Bull’s Eye hintereinander?« - »Das wäre irregulär. Seine Augen sind weniger als 5 Fuß 8 Inches über dem Boden.« '' - »''Vielleicht könnten Sie den Herrn veranlassen, auf den Baumstumpf dort drüben zu steigen. Dann müsste es ungefähr passen.« - ''»Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Der junge Mann hat eine Pistole.« '' - »''Das ist doch keine Pistole. '''Das ist eine Pistole. Luger, P04, 9 mm Parabellum, das Marinemodell mit 150 mm Lauflänge.« - ''»Vorsicht! Sie machen dem Herrn noch Angst.« '' - »''Sagten Sie nicht, dass er seine Lektion lernen sollte? Lektion Nummer 1: ''Wer mit den großen Hunden pinkeln gehen will, sollte das Bein weit genug heben können.« - ''»Achten Sie auf Ihren Ausdrucksweise! Sie werden gewöhnlich.« '' - »''Verzeihung. Na, dann wollen wir mal. Was meinen Sie, soll ich mit dem linken oder dem rechten Auge beginnen?« - »Ich weiß nicht. - Mein Herr, auf welches Auge können Sie eher verzichten?« '' - »''Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, junger Mann: Können Sie Blut sehen, oder wird Ihnen davon schlecht? Nicht, dass Sie mir zusammenklappen, wenn ich Ihnen das erste Auge ausschossen habe.« - »Nun machen Sie schon! Das dauert ja ewig.« '' - »''Mir ist gerade eingefallen: Ich töte nie ohne Bezahlung.« - »Also so geht das nicht. Sie können den Herrn doch nicht so lange warten lassen.« '' - »''Ich habe nun mal meine Grundsätze.« - »Ich weiß, aber Grundsätze muss man auch mal flexibel handhaben.« '' - »''Sie wissen doch, was passiert, wenn man einmal damit anfängt; mit diesem ‚flexibel handhaben’, wie Sie sich auszudrücken belieben.« ''- ''»Sehen Sie es als Training an! Als kleine Übungsaufgabe.« '' - »''Das ist doch keine Übungsaufgabe. Wenn es jetzt echte Dartpfeile wären, gut. Aber das hier wäre nur Verschwendung von Munition. Sie wissen, wie sehr ich Verschwendung verabscheue.« ''- ''»Dann bezahle '''ich' Sie.« '' - »''Das kann ich unmöglich annehmen.« ''- »Doch, Sie können. Sehen Sie es als vorgezogenes Geburtstagsgeschenk!« '' - »''Ich bitte Sie. Dieser Frischling ist doch keine 50.000 Pfund wert.« - »Dann bezahle ich Ihnen eben nur die Munition, wenn Sie sich dann besser fühlen.« '' - »''Ich überlege es mir. Aber wir wollten dem Herrn doch noch was beibringen. Lektion Nummer 2: ''Waffen sind Werkzeuge; und Werkzeuge sucht man nicht nach dem Aussehen aus, sondern nach ihrer Zweckmäßigkeit. Man benutzt nachts keine Pistolen mit reflektierenden Oberflächen.« ''- »Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, den Schulungsteil zu beschleunigen? Ich bekomme allmählich wieder Hunger.« '' - »''Warum haben Sie das nicht früher gesagt? Lektion Nummer 3: ''Stupsnasen taugen zu gar nichts außer aufgesetzten Kopfschüssen. Wenn Sie sich nicht gerade selbst erschießen wollen, besorgen Sie sich eine vernünftige Pistole mit mindestens 3 Zoll Lauflänge.« ''- »Wieviel Zoll, sagten Sie, hat der Lauf von Ihrer Luger?« '' - »''150 mm, aber wieviel das jetzt in Zoll sind? Fragen Sie mich was Leichteres!« ''- ''»Ich finde, Sie haben den Unterricht ziemlich schlecht vorbereitet, mein Bester.« '' - »''Woher sollte ich ahnen, dass man bei den jungen Leuten heutzutage gewissermaßen bei Null anfangen muss? Ein bestimmtes Basiswissen sollte man schließlich voraussetzen können. Ich bin noch nie so unter meinem Niveau überfallen worden.« ''- ''»Lenken Sie bitte nicht ab! Wir waren immer noch bei der Lauflänge Ihrer Waffe.« '' - »''Das haben wir gleich. Ich habe eine Umrechnungs-App in meinem Smartphone. Junger Mann, Sie haben doch eine Hand noch frei. Wenn Sie mal kurz meine Pistole halten würden?« ''- ''»Finden Sie nicht, dass Sie ihm da ein bisschen viel zumuten?« '' - »''Das geht schon. So, 150 mm... geteilt durch... 2 im Sinn... macht 5,9... fast 6 Zoll.« ''- ''»Nachdem das jetzt geklärt ist, könnten Sie ihn allmählich mal umbringen.« '' - »''Jetzt drängeln Sie nicht so! Immer, wenn Sie hungrig sind, werden Sie zur Diva. Was riecht hier eigentlich so streng?« ''- ''»Unser Freund hier hat vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht.« '' - »''Dann sollte ich mich wirklich beeilen. Vielen Dank übrigens, dass Sie auf meine Pistole aufgepasst haben, junger Mann. Puu... wie soll man denn dabei zielen?« ''- ''»Finden Sie den Gestank so schlimm?« '' - »''Es ist weniger Gestank als vielmehr das Brennen in den Augen.« ''- ''»Manchmal sind Sie eine richtige Mimose.« '' - »''Es hat halt nicht jeder so ein robustes Naturell wie Sie... Wissen Sie, was mir gerade einfällt? Wenn wir ihn jetzt ermorden, hat er gar nichts mehr von seinem Unterricht.« ''- ''»Das hätte er sich früher überlegen müssen.« '' - »''Was habe ich vorhin über Verschwendung erzählt?« ''- ''»Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie ihn doch nicht erschießen wollen? Meine Güte, mit Ihnen kann einem die Freude am Töten wirklich vergehen.« '' - »''Entschuldigung. Den nächsten können '''Sie' dann ja umbringen.« ''- »Wozu dieser vorwurfsvolle Tonfall? Sie bringen ihn doch gar nicht um.« '' - »''Ist das jetzt meine Schuld, oder was soll das heißen?« ''- ''»Gar nichts soll das heißen. Ich bin nur dafür, dass wir endlich weitergehen.« '' - »''Na gut. Einen kurzen Augenblick noch. So, junger Mann, Ihren Spielzeugrevolver nehme ich jetzt! Hier haben sie 1.000 Dollar. Davon kaufen Sie sich eine anständige Pistole, verstanden? Eine Glock 28 zum Beispiel. Klein, leicht, mit wenig Rückstoß... Genau das Richtige für Sie. Und jetzt: Ab ins Körbchen!« ''- ''»Kommen Sie endlich? Was haben Sie dem Herrn denn noch alles erzählt?« '' - »''Nur ein paar Tipps für seinen künftigen beruflichen Werdegang.« ''- »''Ich hoffe, er hat sich wenigstens bedankt.« - »''Er hat irgendetwas vor sich her gestammelt, aber das habe ich nicht richtig verstanden. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man mit vollen Hosen so schnell rennen kann. Brauchen Sie übrigens einen Revolver?« ''- »''Sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen, aber danke, nein. Sprachen wir nicht vorhin über den Anfang Ihrer Karriere?...«'' by Horrorcocktail (in Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) Mehr über Victor und Winter erfährt man in Victor & Winter - die Chroniken. Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mehrere Autoren